1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to retainers for eyeglasses comprising bands that fit around the head of the eyeglass wearer and attach to the eyeglasses.
2. Prior Art
Various types of retainers for eyeglasses have been advanced which hold glasses through the use of a band or cord around the head of the user. These devices fall into either the category of those designed to retain the glasses in position around the user's neck, or into the category of those designed to retain the glasses in position upon the user's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,946 illustrates an eyeglass retainer utilizing a tubular member attached to a fabric strap to retain the glasses around the wearer's neck when the glasses are not being used.
Similar devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,704,961, 3,879,804, and 3,874,776.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,738 illustrates an eyeglass retainer comprising members that are designed to replace the normal ear supported temple or bow pieces of the glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,467 illustrates an eyeglass retainer that attaches to the temple or bow pieces of the glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,396 illustrates a non-stretch eyeglass retainer utilizing an adjustable fastener in the strap to adjust the fit of the eyeglasses to the head of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 illustrates an eyeglass retainer comprising a strap constructed of a flat band of elastic material with open tubular members formed at either end, designed to slip over and grip the temple or bow pieces of the eyeglasses to be retained.